legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P14/Transcript
(Yang, Josuke, Okuyasu and Grey are seen walking down the street eating ice cream) Josuke: Now THIS is how you have a good day! Okuyasu: You're telling me! I don't think I've ever had such amazing ice cream in my life! Grey: *happy cooing*! (Grey is seen eating a chocolate ice cream cone) Josuke: Jeez kid, you might wanna slow down a bit. Yang: Yeah you don't wanna get a- Grey: *Holds head* Huuuurt….. Yang: Ice cream headache. Okuyasu: Yep, there he goes! Josuke: Guess he's never eaten ice cream before huh? Yang: Aww its okay little guy. It will pass. But next time, don't eat it so fast huh? Grey: Okay.. Okuyasu: You know he talks kinda slow and a little weird. Yang: He's still developing his speech abilities. Okuyasu: He is? Yang: Yeah. Josuke: So he still can't speak that well? Yang: No. Targhul infants are able to speak, but it takes time for them to learn to speak. Some learn quick, others might take longer. Josuke: You guys must have a lot of experience with them? Yang: Pretty much. Some of the others made notes on how to take care of a Targhul infant. Okuyasu: Wow! Josuke: But wait, are Targhuls like some kind of alien or something? Yang: They're not aliens. Josuke: Oh. Yang: To be honest, their upbringing is kind of confusing to learn at first. But now they- (Suddenly, a teenager runs past the group and takes Grey's ice cream cone from his hand) Josuke: Huh?! Thief: Ha ha! Thanks for the ice cream kid! (Grey is shocked as the thief runs away. He is about to cry. Suddenly Yang hands Grey to Okuyasu) Yang: *Red eyes* Hold him. *Runs off* GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!! Josuke: Uhhh... Okuyasu: That happened. Grey: *sad cooing* (The thief is seen running away) Thief: Hey lady, if you're gonna run you should run better! (Suddenly Yang should shoots herself forward with her weapon) Thief: OH SHI- (Yang lands on the thief, and though the ice cream gets ruined, Yang grabs the thief by the ear and starts dragging him by the ear) Thief: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW STOP IT LADY! Josuke: She got him! Okuyasu: Jeez, that was quick. Yang: Sorry Grey. I couldn't save your ice cream. But I think the thief has something he wants to say. Thief: Ow come on lady this- OW! Yang: What do you say? Thief:..... Grey:..... Yang: *Pulls again* Say it! Thief: OWOW! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY I STOLE YOUR ICE CREAM! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Yang: And you'll be paying for a new ice cream cone yes? Thief: What?! No I- *Gets pulled* OW OKAY OKAY I'LL GET HIM A NEW ONE! Yang: That's right you will. Thief: Dammit.... Grey: *giggles* Yang: Now come on. (Later Grey is seen eating a new ice cream) Yang: Feel better Grey? Grey: Yes. Thanks... Yang... Yang: No prob. At least our thief learned to never steal again. Josuke: Yeah. Okuyasu: That all escalated pretty quick. Josuke: Remind me not to get on your bad side. Yang: Yeah. Grey: *cooing* (Grey then finishes his ice cream) Grey: *happy cooing*! Yang: Are you finished? Grey: Yeah... Yang: Good. Well, we'll leave you two alone to hang out. Josuke: Cool. See ya around Yang. Okuyasu: See ya. (Yang and Grey leave the two) Yang: *sigh*.... Grey: Nice.... people.... Yang: They really are Grey. Grey: You... still... sad? Yang: A little... But hey, spending time with you has helped. Grey: Yay...! Yang: Now come on. Let's keep looking around. (The two continue walking before the scene cuts to Moss holding onto a purple gas grenade) Moss: Hmph. Impressive, but it better be reliable. Charlie: Oh it will be. Trust me! Moss: Alright. (Moss looks around at the grenade) Moss: Thank you child. (Moss then hits Charlie on the back of his head, knocking him out) Moss: Now to begin. (Moss leaves the room and closes the door, leaving Charlie behind before it cuts to the other heroes out in the living room) Shade: Hmm... Alex: Something up Shade? Shade: Yang's been gone for quite awhile now. Erin: Yeah. How are we gonna start planning our next move if she's not here to hear it? Alex: Just wait a little longer guys. She'll turn up, I know- (Three purple gas grenades then roll out) Ian: Huh?? Kyle: The heck are those? Miles: Hey! Those are my gas grenades! (The grenades then beep and explode, filling the room with sleep gas) Alex: *coughs* The hell?! Erin: Wha-what's going... I feel... sooooo sleepy... Kyle: Dammit....Why is.... (Kyle then falls unconscious as do most of the other heroes) Blake: Miles.....What is....going on...? (Blake finds Miles asleep) Blake: Crap.... Moss: Well well.... Blake: *sees Moss come in* M-Moss... What... What are you....? Moss: *crouches down* I told you before Miss Belladonna, you humans are going to be incubating my young. But I can't have you staying awake for it. Blake: Y-you can't... W-We're..... We're..... (Blake is unable to finishes as she falls asleep) Moss: Goodnight kitty. Now it's time to move you and your- Shade: HEY!! (Moss looks up to find Shade unaffected by the gas) Moss: What?! Why are you not knocked out?! Shade: Charlie's gas doesn't work on Targhuls! Now tell me what you think your doing! Moss: Isn't it obvious Shade?! I'm going to use the humans as a means to create my children! Shade: Are you serious!? You can't just- Moss: I am not going to listen to some weak devolved disgrace like you! You and that whole colony make me sick the way you suck up to these humans! They are a source for food and means to create children! Nothing more! Shade: You're wrong asshole! Moss: Am I?! Shade: These humans are our friends! Never in a million years would we nor they plan on hurting each other! Moss: Then this will be the one exception! Shade: Wha- (Moss summons a vine behind Shade which smacks him hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious) Moss:..... (Moss then looks at all the unconscious heroes) Moss: Now let's go get started. (Moss begins to move the heroes out to the forest for incubation) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts